


Just as Intoxicating

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: He'd never kink shame but, honestly, the thing looks ridiculous.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just as Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty four prompt: toys

"Just try it with me, please?"

Yeah, he can't refuse Link much, even if he is skeptical. But here they are, prepping each other, Rhett first, then Link. The idea isn't entirely off-putting, he simply fails to see why Link is so excited about it.

They're back to back, each easing onto one end of this double-headed monstrosity. He'd agreed to let Link pick it out since it was his show. The thing is thick and absurdly long and a ridiculous, translucent blue filled with what one would assume to be glitter. At least he doesn't have to look at it when it's inside. The stretch is nice, if perhaps more than he's accustomed to with most toys.

Link's already moaning, reaching blindly behind him for Rhett's hand. One undignified squeeze, then their fingers are intertwining. This is decidedly different than anything else they've done and it takes some doing to settle into a rhythm that works for them. "Gosh, Rhett, lookit us."

He's all but forgotten the mirror Link very carefully arranged to give them a view of the two of them moving in synchrony, focused as he is on keeping it coordinated, making it perfect for Link. The sight is sexier than he anticipated. He loses pace, developing a chaotic sense of urgency. "Fuck," he gasps, gravelly, feeling his orgasm building. Thankfully Link sounds just as lost as he feels as he haltingly shudders with his release.

As Rhett's coming down, he watches Link's reflection as he follows. Body arches, flushed pink and lovely, grinding back and, in turn, pushing the toy further into his sensitized body. Rhett groans, the concept of a second orgasm creeping in the back of his head. Link's cries pierce the room, reverberate through him like shockwaves. He's physically incapable of looking away from the spectacle that is Link quaking with pleasure.

He can't resist, has to touch himself, and is floored as he comes again, dry but just as intoxicating.

They're panting and sweaty, toy still lodged between them. Link laughs and blindly pats at Rhett's hip. "Guess you liked it after all?"

His cheeks feel a bit warm beneath it all. "It's still ridiculous."

"If you say so."


End file.
